


Alternias Finest

by Delicate_Doll



Series: Trials and Tribulations [2]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Anime Club, Anxiety, Imperial Drones (Homestuck), Midterms, Multi, Naruto mentions, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Shoosh-Papping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicate_Doll/pseuds/Delicate_Doll
Summary: Tegiri is not, in fact, immune to certain pressures the Alternian system creates. Of the group though, he has one of the best ways of dealing with it.
Relationships: Tegiri Kalbur/Polypa Goezee
Series: Trials and Tribulations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469669
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Alternias Finest

"-- The second generation has better animation by far but I find it's the story that suffers for it. New characters are introduced with almost no substance to them at all, past the main three even I must dip deep for the cast's names. Bland, forgettable, gorgeous to watch on screen but ultimately flat-- it's tragic really. "

"I think you're just bitter over your new waifu getting-- what was the word I used earlier? Decimated? Obliterated? Wrecked?"

"...You used decimated, but I don't appreciate the notion I would judge an entire show based on a character I happen to have a fondness for getting--"

"Blown out of the fucking water by some paper-thin antagonist with bad hair in the semi-finals."

"Fine! Yes! It wasn't even done correctly! They sacrificed her for _nothing_! To power up a villain defeated in the very next episode-- what a laugh, what a horror, what a travesty of a show!"

Polypa, accustomed and comfortable with Tegiris post-waifu-death whining, just stretched out further on the couch, chuckling to herself. 

It was late, sunlight escaping through the heavy blinds in dangerous, sharp lines. Tadashi Inu slept soundly on her side-- like Tegiri _should_ be. It was her mistake really, the two of them being awake at this hour. He'd tried to call it at their usual time, but then she said a very dangerous phrase to him with a sly smile she knew he couldn't resist. 

_'Just one more episode?'_

Almost a full season later, they took another evaluation break. He was unhappy with the finale-- that meant power through another episode. They both had work tomorrow-- that meant call it early. 

Decisions, decisions.

No formal decision was actually made; both young trolls dozing on one another as they flipped through the episode selection. Tadashi Inu, ever the watchful father, roused from his slumber when the living room went silent. Alternias' finest anime club concluded the way it almost always did, and he was there to drag a soper heavy blanket over the two of them. The day still and comfortable, he nosed the television off and laid down once more between the new diamonds. 

  
***********

  
Fraud, fraud, public disturbance, fraud. 

Was there something in the third autumn air that just made trolls feel like lying? The ratio of fraud to all others on the public board was astronomical, the highest he can ever remember seeing it. 

Tegiri was looking for something with a little more meat to it for his next assignment, and these just weren't going to cut it. Normally the type to hunt for his own, the upcoming semester finals had finally whittled him down to this-- scraping the bottom of the barrel. There just wasn't enough time in the night to study, attend class, study more, take on all the additional lectures, study yet again _and_ patrol the streets for fresh mayhem. How Tagora managed to maintain his numbers was truly a mystery-- but if Tegiri wanted to keep his-- the public board was the best option. Even with... _48_ fraud cases. Jeez. 

"Hey!" A voice snapped at him. Small, bossy, with just the right amount of squeak to tease.

"Tirona, I thought you had a lecture right now." Fraud, fraud, ah-- possession of a controlled substance-- could be worth something. "You're not skipping are you, kohai?" 

"Wouldn't dream of it! The lecturer that was supposed to call in never did, and my money's on something bloody." Tegiri glanced down and was unsurprised to find a vicious grin meeting him. He put a hand on top of her head as she continued. "Want to take me on it?"

"Where's Tagora standing on this little arrangement?" He asked, not a doubt in his mind she'd told the other young man already. Clear as confession, her expression turned sour. 

"... He's with me."

"And you know I don't bet against him."

"But you don't have all the facts! She has a really bad track record, missed 8 times in 5 sweeps- that's giant! C'mon Tegiri it's not even that much--" He turned back to the board as she spoke, though now he was smiling. Fraud, another public disturbance, fraud. "--And everyone can't keep using him as their canary it's not fair; he's not _always_ right or anything."

Tegiri plucked a folder off the board, studying it. Violation of a restraining order. He'd be dealing with quadrant bullshit, which wasn't his favorite-- but at least it'd take some time... 

"It's not about being right, Tegiri here has quite the upcharge on all bets he loses to me." Tagora says as he approaches to stand on Tegiris other side, head tilted up proudly and chest puffed. Tirona swaps sides to be on his right, her preferred spot. 

"Percent?"

Even reading through the file Tegiri can see just how wide Tagoras smile becomes, so he's quick to cut off his coworkers' pleasure. 

"Forty-seven." It hurts to say aloud.

" _Forty-seven_?!" Tirona gasps and her head whips back to him. The violation would have to do-- he closes the folder and tucks it into his bag, resigned. "Why the hell did you agree to a _forty-seven_ percent upcharge-- _jeez_ "

"It didn't _start_ at that Tirona; don't be ridiculous." She's standing a little tighter on him than normal, to the point he actually takes a step back. 

What could-- oh. Tagora is crowding _her_ , trying to inch her out of the way. He wants something, and if there's one thing Tagora A Gorjek hates doing-- it's asking for it. Tirona just doesn't know the game quite as well. 

If Tegiri remembers correctly, he has a hearing at 12:30 on the East end, so he probably came to this hallway specifically for whatever it is he wants, and it's important. A quick check of the watch and-- mhm. 12:27. Very important.

Tirona huffs, apparently having enough of being squished, and moves back to Tegiris left. He receives no help, Tagora studying the board as if he needs another case. 

"Tagora?"

"Hm? What?"

"You filed for two more personal injuries last night."

"I might've." 

"You hate fraud cases."

"So I do."

"Tagora, tomodachi, you need to be across the courthouse in about a minute, just _tell_ me."

"I asked you not to call me th- wait, what?" Tagora actually turns to look at Tegiri on that one, startled and confused. 

"12:30, right?"

"Well-- yes but that isn't for--..." He quickly grabbed for Tegiris wrist, making a dismayed sound at the time displayed on the watch. " _What_ it was just-- I thought-- Do that thing!"

"What--"

"The thing! With my back? I woke up with it really bad this evening and it's been killing me all night so--" 

Tegiri didn't need any more than that-- and in about three seconds had Tagora tightly in his arms. It took some arranging and a fair number of complaints from Tagoras end (the creativity of a few making Tirona giggle) but in roughly 30 seconds there was a loud, three-part crack heard. There was a moment of boneless, relaxed energy from the young man in Tegiris arms, and he was treated to one of the infamous Gorjeks almost-genuine smiles as he was sat down. 

"Just ask next time, tomodachi; for your own sake."

"Shut up."

"12:30?"

The relaxed aura evaporated immediately, and Tagora scrambled to leave, calling over his shoulder "I'll buy lunch tomorrow!" as he darted down the hallway.

There was a soft laugh from Tirona that Tegiri matched before turning to head to his office. Hold it. He gave the nod to Tirona, and she happily started walking on his side. 12:30 appointments were an anomaly for Tagora; the two troublemakers usually had lunch together. 

"It's unlike him to be careless with his time, I hope nothing is amiss..."

"Don't worry too much about it, he was on the phone with--" she made a high, humming noise "And you know how _into_ it they can get."

Indeed, mystery troll did have quite the knack for zapping their coworkers' time and phone battery. Some part of him would like to tell them off, midterms were nothing to scoff at and time on the phone was time that could be used elsewhere, but then there was that 'mystery' bit preventing him. 

The long trek back to his office was an easy one at least, one both Tegiri and his young tail knew quite well, but a quick detour was in order when they passed one of the breakrooms.

Not to snag coffee or anything of the sort, but to check up on a friend.

Tyzias, in all her glory, was passed out on one of the circular tables. It's almost impressive, the files stacked around her tower above her resting head, almost making the young man question how she carried all of them on her own. 

Tirona makes a soft complaining noise at the stop but knows better than to actually vocalize with it. There'd be no chance of waking her taken. Tegiri is in and out of the breakroom in under a minute anyway, thanks to Tyzias' fine organization methods and the familiarity of this routine in particular. Civil cases always produced the most paperwork, tedious and time-consuming-- and Tyzias had a taste for them. Tegiri wouldn't see his friend buried by midterms on account of that taste, and as such had made a habit of snagging a few of her files when the going got bad and sorting through them. It was the least he could do. 

"...It's a wonder how she's made it this far." Tirona said once she deemed they were far enough from the breakroom. 

"It's not really, _she's_ a wonder." 

"Pretty sure you're the only one who thinks so Tegiri."

"She has a matesprite, you know that."

"Oh, shit..."

"Hm?"

Tirona sighed and stalled in the hallway, digging in her backpack. Tegiri stopped with as well, though did scoot the pair over to the wall to avoid being run over. She pulled out a book, comically thick and with an air of misery tightly wrapped around it. Ah. Les Miserables, the infamous. 

"I borrowed this from Stelsa, still need to give it back..." Tirona sighed, looking far more distraught than she really should over returning the item. It was a good read, if a hard one, but the bookhive had several copies she could revisit. 

The two of them continued walking, book now tightly held to the young girl's chest. 

"Did you enjoy it, kohai? It isn't one of my favorites, and while I know you wanted it for academic reasons that's how most fall in love with it. A favorite character maybe?"

She held the book a little tighter, mumbling something inaudible as color found her cheeks. He'd thought so. Stelsa had only mentioned giving the girl the book a week ago, and even he, resident speed-reader hadn't been able to manage that. 

The two of them finally reached Tegiris office, and after a quick argument to get her to turn around, he typed in the passcode. Lunch passed in comfortable, idle conversation, Tegiri powering through a large chunk of Tyzias' work, and Tirona providing commentary on each new flavor of the gummy crustacean she's brought for lunch. By the time 1:30 rolled around and she had to start gathering her things, blood orange held the crown. 

"Can you give this thing to Stelsa? Pretty sure you'll see her sooner than I will." She asked as she gathered up her bag, heavy book now resting on his desk. That was his cue to start rummaging through the desk drawers. "Hey. Tegiri. You can give it to her right? If not I'll just dump it on Tagora, pretty sure they do yoga on Thursdays. Tegiri?"

He was positive he put it in here... could it have-- ah-ha! 

Before Tirona could get huffy and leave, he placed an equally thick book on the desk next to hers. Give it a second for dramatics; she was going to love this--

"Is that a fucking manga--"

"Les Miserables, yes, it is."

"Oh my god."

"Take it Tirona."

"I'm not into your kind of stuff Tegiri; I don't want it."

He held it out further, and she curled up her lip to show the rising distaste, but did take it.

"It's a really hard book to power through Tirona, I absolutely hated it. I spent almost a whole month on the first 40 pages and didn't understand a single thing; do you want to know what helped?"

Tironas eyes slide down to the manga. 

"Mhm. Look, it's a good way to get the information if you really want it. Big chunks are even word for word, so you can pull quotes too. Try it." 

She looked at the book in her hands for a long moment, then up to Tegiri. Then back down to the book. Then back up to him. 

"You won't tell anyone?"

"Why would I?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the next, glanced over her shoulder as if they weren't alone it the office, then sighed. The manga found a comfortable home in her backpack, and Tegiri smiled fondly. 

"Do you think your route includes the northwest breakroom?" Tegiri asked. "I think my next class is torts, I won't be passing it."

"It can if you give that back to Stelsa, hand them over." 

Now finished with the lot of them, Tegiri stood and handed Tirona the generous pile of paperwork he's swindled from Tyzias. "You remember which stack they came from?"

"Duh, her system hasn't changed in _forever_." she said, head tall and proud despite the stack being a little over half her height.

"Excellent, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Knowing that she meant that very literally, he simply nodded and held the door open for her, which she graciously walked through before going on her way. 

The rest of the night passed without much incident, classes dragging, coworkers scheming, instructors reckless with their jobs and students-- the usual. Except it wasn't the usual, not really; each of the painfully average was undercut with _pressure_. Trolls were getting snappier in the hallway, stress kept the breakrooms tense and quiet, the instructers bet more than usual on who's mental breakdown was closest. Midterms were quickly approaching, but Tegiri tried hard not to let them get to him. 

His numbers had only taken a slight hit, he was devouring each of his textbooks with fervor in preparation, and his companions were all being more civil to one another than they had in a long time. An outsider might even deem the behavior supportive if anyone bothered to give their pack more than a passing glance. Bigger fish and whatnot. 

Whether or not it actually was didn't matter, Tegiri was going to be fine regardless. He was going to be fine. He was going to be perfectly fine. He was going to fine. 

***********

Tegiri Kalbur has never been less fine in his entire life. He stumbled out of the courthouse, exhausted and defeated. They were done. Alternia's fourth rank legislacerators were done with midterms. 

The written test, in every category, did not follow the books. The formulas all felt _off_ somehow, in a way that had him sweating nervously 20 minutes in. Altogether the exams, under quarantine, took roughly a week for everyone to finish. It had been an incredible amount of sweating on his part. 

The night air felt nice at least, though with the sun rising it wasn't meant to last. 

His walk home was a sullen one, dead silent save the sound of his shoes on the pavement and bitter. He wasn't going to pass. All his preparations were in vain against an enemy so great-- he should have _known_ , should have worked harder or longer or-- _something_ instead of charging in with all the confidence of a season one hothead.

Those guys always died, and while one other character might mourn for an episode the group didn't suffer for the loss. He was a punchline. Annoying and easily disposed of, how could he not have seen this? 

It didn't register when exactly he'd started running, but by the time he reached his hive, he was drenched in sweat and trembling with exertion. Or anxiety. It was hard to tell really. His bag was dropped by the door and he was quick to stumble to his respiteblock, breathing hard. 

Someone said his name. 

Four to five business days. It would take four to five business days for his scores to be in, he had four to five business days to say goodbye to this planet and anyone that would miss him. 

...

He had four to five business days to say goodbye to the planet, he wasn't trying to kid himself. He was stupid, and annoying, and hated and it was _ridiculous_ to think he'd ever make it to the next chapter. His coworkers put up with him his lusus would find a new, better grub before the perigee was out and his diamond--

Something burned in his chest as his thoughts turned to Polypa, and the longer they lingered the worse it got-- like acid splashing around his insides. He was never really sure why she agreed to the moirallegiance in the first place, him being so... _Tegiri_. It hurt the worst and yet he couldn't stop with the new train of thoughts, back flat against the wall and eyes screwed shut. 

The feeling of her hands on his face, her sharp eyes turned soft in compassion, the soothing timbre of her voice-- almost real enough to help and yet--

" _Tegiri!_ "

He opened his eyes just enough, and then snapped them back shut with a choked wail. It was Thursday night, and Polypa never missed an amine club meeting. 

"Tegiri? Hey hey hey, none of that you're okay tough guy, I'm here you're home; it's okay, c' mear." It was easy to forget with her slight size just how capable a troll she was; having no problem maneuvering him into her arms-- even with him acting like a gunshy deadweight. 

She was always so _warm_. Even with the too-hot, acidic feeling splashing around him he clung to her, face buried into the crook of her neck and hands twisted into the fabric of her shirt. 

"What's got you upset Tegs? Know it can't be midterms, stupid things. You're too good for those to hit like this." He barked out a sob, and she shooshed him again, petting over his cheeks. "Shh, I know. And *you* know too, how long did you spend prepping? You fucking *aced* them Tegiri."

The words weren't helping, not in the way they should, but the paps, the continuous petting over his cheeks and through his hair-- were. The more she pet the more the words felt right, and eventually the last of the anxiety was poured out of him in heavy drops that stained the fabric of her tank top and splotched on the carpet. 

"...Doesn't even matter if I passed or not, I'm so--" he couldn't finish the sentence, but he didn't really need too. 

"Don't Tegiri. It matters, to you and me both. Spent too long trying to catch you in diamonds to lose you to some stupid test." she said softly, making his heart ache. As if she'd been the one uselessly pining away for almost a sweep. Something odd passed over her face, and she pulled back to look at his. "What else?"

"What?"

"It's not just the test, I can tell."

He sniffled, wiping at his face. "It is just midterms I think, I'm sorry Polypa, I'm fine now you don't--"

"Cut it out, I told you I could tell. I can believe it started there but it's not anymore, and you're not getting up until it's all out."

"Polypa I--"

"I'm not letting you just walk around with it Tegs, you brood."

He huffed out a laugh, with less humor than normal. Right. That's him all right. Polypa's thumb brushed his cheek, and it made the bubble of doubt in his throat feel unwelcome again; as it should. Right. She was his diamond and he wasn't going to say something stupid and scare her off so he'd just have to say it quick before he could think of another reason not to and--

"No one would miss me. I-If I failed I mean. A drone would put me down and everyone would just-- I mean-- I know that's wiggler-ish to get hung up on and I'm sorry just--"

Polypa Goezee busted out laughing. 

Shoulders shaking, eyes scrunched up from the wide grin, busted. Out. Laughing. And it should have hurt, really. But then he started laughing too, embarrassed as he was. 

"Tegiri-- I adore you, idiot. I think you know that, don't you?"

Between pained, awkward giggles, he nodded. It took some convincing the night they first paired up, but she'd made her point very clear. 

"And-- hey, c'mon look at me-- And like it or not. You're _not_ the loner protagonist or the antihero without real friends, or that one annoying guy in the group who dies around episode 6-- or whatever it is you've got in your head. You're a good person, and people like you Tegiri." 

Something painful shifted in his chest again, and he made a soft whine in his throat to show it. He's a good person, and people like him. Polypa likes him. The more repeats it maybe the more he'll--

_"Believe it!"_

It was his turn to burst out laughing. 

"Did you really just try and do Troll Nauro? Is that the voice I just heard?"

She hit his arm and hid in her hands, laughing. 

"I'm doing my best c'mon-- it's been forever since I've seen any of that show!"

"That was a _travesty_ Polypa I can't believe you--"

"Was not, jerk!"

"It was the worst impression I think that's ever graced the face of Alternia." She slugged his arm again and he winced, but nothing could wipe away the smile. In that sense at least her impression worked. 

"We're watching it-- _now_ so you can improve"

"How can you improve perfection? Exactly? I'm sorry I was under the impression that you _can't!_ "

Laughing, they helped one another up and made a bee-line for the loungeplank. Alternias finest anime club always met on Thursdays. This wasn't the way they usually started, but it ended the same at least. Tadashi Inu woke up, and dutifully fetched the blanket for the two dozing diamonds. The sun shone through in dangerous slits through the blinds, which he did his best to minimize-- and having finally mastered the art of the remote the television was clicked off. Another successful meeting for the books. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tegiri is a good egg and anyone who disagrees can-- what's that? Does no one disagree? Oh sweet. 
> 
> Once again the teal dynamic is incredibly fun to write and honing in on the emotional glue of the group (even if anxiety is still present) is good for the soul.


End file.
